En amoureux !
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire de Rineca, sur son couple préféré je nomme le Penguin x Shachi ! Shachi et Penguin veulent un peu d'intimité et faire des trucs que les amoureux font, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire sur l'île où ils viennent d'accoster.


**Coucou !**

 **Je poste ça pour ma chère Rineca que j'adore ! Je pense que cet OS va servir de cadeau d'anniversaire puisque l'autre que j'avais commencé, je ne l'ai malheureusement toujours pas fini - -' je suis désespérante...**

 **Bref un super bon anniversaire à ma Rineca d'amour ! (oui je suis hyper en retard, je sais...)  
**

 **Et bonne lecture à vous chers lecteurs !  
PS: si Agathe tu passes par là, si tu vois des fautes pourras-tu me les indiquer ? merci :)**

* * *

Il était une fois sur un certain sous-marin, vivait un équipage. Cet équipage, très connu sur les mers, accostait une petite île sans histoire. Deux de ces personnes vivant à bord, sortirent à toute vitesse pressés d'enfin pouvoir mettre un pied à terre. Ils en avaient marre de rester enfermés à longueur de journée sans voir la lumière du soleil même si parfois ils remontaient à la surface quand il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon. Le capitaine, Trafalgar Law, ne voulant pas se faire voir, ne remontait que très rarement à la surface. Donc comme je disais, ces deux personnes étaient sorties à toute vitesse, voulant profiter d'un peu de temps ensemble. Car oui, qui disait enfermés dans un sous-marin, disait peu d'intimité voire pas du tout. Or ces deux personnes qu'étaient Shachi et Penguin étaient en couple depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils n'avaient encore eu l'occasion de faire quoique ce soit car ils n'avaient pas accosté d'île entre deux, s'étant mis en couple pendant ce dernier voyage. Cet arrêt était l'occasion pour eux de faire des trucs d'amoureux du genre aller manger une glace en se baladant sur la plage, aller au cinéma ou encore se promener dans les rues tout en regardant les vitrines des magasins en se tenant la main et acheter un petit cadeau pour l'autre... Ce genre de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient faire dans un sous-marin !

Shachi entraîna Penguin avec lui pour aller se promener en ville. Ils passèrent devant un marchand de glace et s'en achetèrent une chacun. Shachi s'en mit sur le menton alors Penguin s'approcha et lécha ce qui dégoulinait. Il remonta sensuellement jusqu'à sa bouche avant de partager ce qu'il avait récolté avec son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et se regardèrent avec tendresse puis repartirent main dans la main, encore plus heureux de passer une journée seuls. Ils continuèrent vers des rues commerçantes et chacun acheta un petit cadeau à l'autre. Shachi offrit un bouquin de cuisine à Penguin quand à lui, il lui offrit un tableau pour mettre une photo d'eux deux et l'accrocher dans sa chambre. Ils se remercièrent d'un doux et long baiser. Puis la journée continua, le soir arrivant trop tôt au goût des deux amants. Pour finir et combler cette merveilleuse journée, ils décidèrent de louer une chambre d'hôtel et de s'accorder la soirée pour eux seuls…

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre quand soudain Shachi plaqua Penguin à la porte.

– J'ai envie de toi… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Penguin.

Le brun l'emmena jusqu'au lit et l'allongea dessus doucement. Il se plaça au dessus de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare par manque d'air. Penguin prit les devants en déshabillant le roux entièrement avant de faire la même chose avec lui. Le brun replongea sur cette bouche qui n'attendait que d'être comblée. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant excité, partant à la découverte de celui-ci, le léchant de toute part et s'aventurant sur toutes les parties à porter de sa langue envieuse. Il se dirigea vers les tétons déjà durs de plaisir et joua avec jusqu'à voir son Shachi rouge de plaisir et haletant comme pas possible. Puis il descendit une main vers le sexe gorgé de sang et très tendu. Penguin le caressa très lentement afin de faire réagir son partenaire et le frustrer un petit peu comme lui l'était à ce moment, frustrer de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il eut la réaction attendue car Shachi se cambra et grogna.

– ah… ah… Penguin plus… s'il te plaît…

La vue qu'il eut de Shachi l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'était si cela était possible. Il souleva le bassin du roux à la hauteur de son visage et lécha avidement son intimité. Shachi sursauta et gémit sous la caresse de cette langue qui s'infiltrait dans son for intérieur. Penguin glissa un doigt en lui qu'il ne sentit presque pas et fit des va-et-vient lents. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, le roux se crispa avant de gémir quand le brun trouva la prostate de son cher amant. Il fit en sorte que ses doigts cognent ce point si sensible du roux. Celui-ci sentit à peine le troisième doigt s'infiltrer en lui et faire des mouvements de ciseaux. (XD). Quand Penguin ne pouvant plus se retenir, il enleva ses doigts de l'endroit où ils étaient si bien nichés dans un grognement de frustration. Il reposa Shachi sur le matelas, se pencha au dessus de Shachi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en plaçant son pénis devant son entrée. Il le pénétra doucement afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal quand il arriva à la garde (au fin…) et vit son amant, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et le calma avec des mots doux, qu'il ne dirai qu'à lui et lui seul. Quand son roux fut prêt, il commença ses mouvements, pas trop brusques pour ne pas raviver la douleur. Puis il toucha ce point si cher à Shachi. Il fit en sorte de taper ce point à chaque coup ce qui déclencha des vagues de pur plaisir dans le corps allongé sous lui et dans le sien aussi car le ses parois se resserraient autour de son sexe. Il donna encore quelques coups avant que Shachi, au bord du gouffre, jouisse dans un orgasme si fort qu'il resta quelques minutes dans les vapes. Son amant le suivit presque instantanément dans un orgasme aussi dévastateur que celui du roux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le brouillard un petit moment puis revinrent doucement à eux. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, rapprochant leur visage et s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

– Je t'aime, dit soudainement Penguin.

– Je t'aime aussi Penguin ! Répondit avec un sourire sincère, Shachi.

Ils se collèrent le plus possible et Penguin prit Shachi dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent presque simultanément. Finalement, il y avait des avantages à vivre enfermé dans un sous-marin et de ne voir que la terre que quelques fois par mois : ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre tranquillement, sans regards indiscrets et l'amour était encore meilleur !

* * *

 **Bon alors Rineca l'a trouvé super et tout mais je suis pas satisfaite de ce lemon après je sais pas vous...**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence et puis bah voilà je crois que c'est tout !**

 **Bisous :)  
**


End file.
